


Of Studying, Stress, and Very Protective Trolls

by demonessofmusic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Epileptic!Dave, Freak Outs, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Medical Inaccuracies, Mixed prize world AU, One-Shot, Panic Attacks, Unedited/beta-ed, a hint of pale Karkat/Dave, fluffs, inspired by another fic, poor trolls, super short, which I will link in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessofmusic/pseuds/demonessofmusic
Summary: You wake up to a pile of plush puppet ass and your final warning alarm for school blaring, not that you need it now that your awake, you know you've got 14 minutes and 36 seconds until you are officially late to school. You throw on the first clean set of cloths you lay your hands on and run out the door, sliding into your seat just before the tardy bell rings never realizing you forgot to take your meds,this has happened every day for the past week. It's  the week before the week of hell, aka final testing week, and you and your fellow SBURB/SGRUB players are meeting up at your place to study later this evening and you are hella stressed out.Inspired by Flashing Lights and Raisins: A Brief Study of the Strider in His Natural Habitat by Newtavore





	Of Studying, Stress, and Very Protective Trolls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flashing Lights and Raisins: A Brief Study of the Strider in His Natural Habitat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430349) by [Newtavore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtavore/pseuds/Newtavore). 



> So this is inspired by Newtavore's fic Flashing Lights and Raisins: A Brief Study of the Strider in His Natural Habitat  
> I'm literally writing this the same day I read this and then posting it. Please be kind when pointing out any errors. I'm experimenting with a new writting format that I may want to continue to use when writing Homestuck so I hope this works out and you like it!

==>Be Dave  
_ _ _  
You are Dave and you have epilepsy 

Dave==>Forget your meds  
_ _ _  
You wake up to a pile of plush puppet ass and your final warning alarm for school blaring, not that you need it now that your awake, you know you've got 14 minutes and 36 seconds until you are officially late to school. You throw on the first clean set of cloths you lay your hands on and run out the door, sliding into your seat just before the tardy bell rings never realizing you forgot to take your meds,this has happened every day for the past week. It's the week before the week of hell, aka final testing week, and you and your fellow SBURB/SGRUB players are meeting up at your place to study later this evening and you are hella stressed out.

==>Be Dave after most everyone has shown up at your house  
_ _ _  
You can't be Dave because Dave is having a seizure.

==>Be Bro  
_ _ _  
Even if you knew which Bro you were talking about you cant be him because one is working and the other is getting groceries, aka not important to the plot yet.

==>Be Dirk  
_ _ _  
He's studying with Roxy, Jane, and Jake.

==> FINE! Be Karkat  
_ _ _  
You are now Karkat Vantas and you are currently flipping your shit because the HUMAN who's hive you are at has just COLLAPSED and his human lusus is not here to help.

==> Be Karkat from ten minutes ago  
_ _ _  
You are still Karkat and you are the last of the trolls to show up at the Striders hive. You knock on the door just before it opens showing a foyer littered with shoes of various sizes, umbrellas and even a spare pair of shades. In other words, it was chaos. You note that the entire floor is covered in hat appeared to be giant squishy puzzle pieces as Strider shows you to the room where everyone else is. You set your backpack down as you go through the customary greeting when a loud thump and panicked shouts fill the air. You turn and see Strider on the ground twitching his breathing labored.  
You don't know whats going on but you know it's bad. Your instincts take over and you take control of the situation. You urge the other trolls away from Strider so he can breath as you chirr and make other comforting noises in hopes to calm everyone down. After minutes that feel more like hours the twitching has stopped and Strider's breathing has evened out into even breaths. Suddenly the room goes still as each and every one of the trolls hold their breath as he slips into sleep.  
Seconds pass and Strider's nap goes from peaceful to restless. Taking a chance you crawl closer making comforting noises and shake Strider awake.  
"mmmmgh" he mumbles drowsily "Wha's goin' on?"  
"YOU COLLAPSED FUCKASS! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE? ONE SECOND YOU WERE FINE THEN BOOM FUCKING STRIDER IS OF THE GOGDAMNED FLOOR. WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WE COULD ONLY WATCH AS YOU LAY THERE TWITCHING. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO US AGAIN. WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED ANYWAY?"  
In the distance the front door opens as Bro comes home from grocery shopping.

==> Ooh be Bro  
_ _ _  
You are now Bro. You are Dave's original guardian and you just came home to the most baffling conversation between your the youngest Strider and one of his friends and from the sound of it Dave just had another one of his seizures. You check his pill reminder and notice it still full. Grabbing the neglected pills a bottle of his sweet sweet elixir AJ and flash-step to you little bro. You step in front of him with the pills and AJ offered out.  
"Lil'man ya' need these, you know that. Stop neglecting yer' health it's not cool of ya' and in ain't ironic either" You glare at your little brother over you shades to drive your point home.  
"Sorry Bro." Dave replies sheepishly.


End file.
